Dryoid
Dryoid is Hydron's Mechanical Bakugan. Information Description Dryoid is a warrior-like Mechanical Bakugan, that partly resembles Robotallion, with more streamlined armor. Dryoid has wrist guantlets that can be used as a vulcans or sword projectors. It also consits of a cannon on it's back that is also it's sword Murasame Blade. The blade changes color or gets a new feature on it with the activation of his fusion abilites. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In episode 28, Dryoid was first seen when Prince Hydron battles Baron. He crushed Baron easily even though Baron tried his best. After defeating Baron, Prince Hydron took the Haos attribute energy from Ancient Nemus. He next appears when Hydron and Shadow Prove battles Marucho, Minx Elfin and Preyas. Hydron and Shadow Prove get the Aquos Energy from Minx Elfin, but lost to Preyas. At the Mother Palace, Dryoid fought Cross Dragonoid and Magma Wilda and loses. It was damaged by Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor. After Volt defected from the Vexos out of spite for the Alternative, Hydron and Dryoid battled against him and Boriates, and lost but Hydron sent Volt to another dimension. Hydron and Dryoid battled against Lync and Aluze after Lync was found having a copy of the alternative data. After an intense battle, it won and succeeded to badly overpower Aluze. In episode 49, Dryoid helps Hydron battle against King Zenoheld, who seems to have got an upgraded version of Farbros.It is badly outmatched,however,and when Zenoheld uses the Assail-Farbros formation Dryoid is beaten. ; Ability Cards * Knuckle Vulcan: Adds 200 Gs to Dryoid. * Ray Blade: Adds 200 Gs to Dryoid. * Mars Shield: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities, and adds 200 Gs to Dryoid. * Murasame Arrow: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Land Shutter: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card, transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Dryoid. * Murasame Blade: Adds 300 Gs to Dryoid * Trance Sword: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Assalth Speed: Immobilizes the opponent. * Gaia Reflector: Reflects the opponent's ability, and throws it back with three times its original power. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Shoo Dragonfly: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Geki Dust Barrier (Geki Grip Demon): Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent, and adds 300 Gs to Dryoid * Restu Lightning: Adds 400 Gs to Dryoid. * Double Calibre: Adds 600 Gs to Dryoid. Trivia * Dryoid is one of the two Bakugan that has more than one fusion ability. The others are Neo Dragonoid. Also both of them can use triple abilities. Gallery Anime dihc.jpg|Dryoid in Hydron's case File:Dyrad_closed.jpg|Dryoid in Ball Form (closed) File:Dyrad_open.jpg|Dryoid in Ball Form (open) File:Dryad00.jpg|Dryoid in Bakugan Form dryoidswrdhds.jpg|Dryoid using Marusame Blade dub2.jpg dusf.jpg|Dryoid using fusion ability Shoo Dragonfly drsa.jpg|Dryoid using fusion ability Geki Dust Barrier durl.jpg|Dryoid using fusion ability Retsu Lightning ddryd.jpg|Dryoid using fusion ability Double Calibre Abdbd.jpg|Dryoid damaging Aluze dryoidapprnc.jpg|Dryoid being summoned dryoid249.jpg|Dryoid using Siam Reflector Dvf.jpg|Dryoid versus Assail Farbros udr.jpg|Dryoid combining three of it's Fusion Abilites. 020.PNG 005.PNG|Dryoid powered up File:Dryad01.jpg|Dryoid scanned by Bakugan Gauntlet hydr.jpg|Dryoid and Hydron on Intermission Screen Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology